Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for providing service based on space.
Discussion of the Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) consists of an evolved form of the conventional Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) or Machine to Machine (M2M). Herein, the main purpose of the conventional M2M relates to performing communication between an end-device and a human being. However, the IoT extends its range of purpose and allows communication to be established between objects, which are commonly seen in our surroundings, such as telephone receivers, books, thermometers, and so on. More specifically, IoT may refer to connection network between objects and spaces, which establishes an intelligent relation enabling mutually cooperative sensing, networking, information processing, and so on, to be performed without any explicit human intervention with respect to three dispersed environmental elements, i.e., man (or human being), object, and service.
In addition to the above-described IoT, extensive research and development is being carried out on a wide range of concepts and technologies, such as Web of Things (WoT), Web of Objects (WoO), and so on. With the evolution and spreading of such concepts and technologies, the usage of devices (e.g., gadgets, sensor devices, actuators, and so on), which allow users to easily establish connection to the Internet, is expected to be increased.
With the advent of such IoT environment, the development of services that can control diverse IoT devices within a specific spatial environment is being required. For example, when assuming that a conference room of a smart building is being used, a user should be capable of controlling IoT devices in accordance with the purpose for using the corresponding conference room, or the IoT devices should be capable of automatically changing the temperature, ventilation settings, intensity of illumination (or brightness), sound, and so on in accordance with the current situation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art IoT environment. FIG. 1 shows an example of diverse IoT devices being included in a specific spatial environment 110. At this point, in the related art method, a user 120 may access a service of an individual IoT device by using his (or her) device, such as a smart phone, so as to control the individual service. For example, in order to control an IoT device, such as a smart lighting device, the user 120 may access a service related to the smart lighting device by using his (or her) device, thereby being capable of changing the brightness or tint (or color) of the smart lighting device.
However, in the related art method, the spatial environments diversely exist (e.g., home, office, conference room, and so on). And, considering the fact that multiple IoT devices exist in each of the spatial environments, the related art method is disadvantageous in that it is very troublesome and inconvenient for the users to access the individual services provided to each of the multiple IoT devices.
Additionally, the device of the user and each of the IoT devices only maintain a closed (or exclusive) or vertical relation between one another, information on the space between the devices is insufficient. For example, only a relation between a first IoT device and the device of the user and a relation between a second IoT device and the device of the user are used in the related art method, and whether or not the first IoT device and the second IoT device are included in the same space (e.g., one office) cannot be known. However, for example, in one space, correlated and/or integrated control is required to be performed on an air-conditioner, a boiler (or heating system), and a humidifier.
Furthermore, instead of using one space, multiple spaces are required to be linked (or connected) to one another. For example, devices installed at a building entrance and in conference rooms may be required to share information with one another, and devices installed in a living room and in bedrooms may be required to share information with one another. However, as described above, the related art method is disadvantageous in that, since the user only provides a service of an individual IoT device or individual control on IoT devices related to a single service, due to insufficient information on the spaces, interconnection (or link) between the spaces cannot be provided.